deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero (Mega Man X)
Zero is one of the main characters of the video game series, Mega Man X. He appeared in One Minute Melee where he fought Meta Knight. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * 009 vs. Zero (by TheDragonDemon) * Zero Vs Bayonetta * Blaster Blade vs Zero * Zero vs. Dark Samus * Zero vs Darth Vader * Dust vs Zero * Zero vs Erza Scarlet * Fulgore Vs. Zero * Zero VS Kirito * Zero vs Link * Zero vs Metal Sonic * Zero vs Nova * Zero VS Piccolo (Abandoned) * Riku vs Zero * Saber vs. Zero * Sol Badguy vs. Zero * Zero vs. Strider Hiryu * Zero VS Terra (Kingdom Hearts) * Zero (Mega Man) vs Zero (Anarchy Reigns) Completed Death Battles * Zero VS The Apprentice * Luigi VS Zero * Zero VS Meta Knight * Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Zero (Mega Man X) * Shadow the Hedgehog VS Zero * X vs. Zero Possible Opponents * Juggernaut (Marvel) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Trunks (DBZ) History A robot far more powerful than any other he had built, Wily designed Zero to eliminate his arch-enemy Mega Man, as well as his traitorous creation Bass. However, Zero was violent and refused to follow orders, so Wily sealed him away in a capsule, which was discovered years later by a band of Reploids. Zero destroyed them and attacked all that entered Wily’s fortress until Sigma battled him alone and, after a long-fought battle, defeated him. After being looked at, Zero’s mind was clear and he was soon placed into Sigma’s Maverick Hunter unit, quickly rising to Class-A. He soon came across the B-class Hunter X, who he became almost like a mentor to. From the Day of Sigma onward, X and Zero were called upon to save the world multiple times. After fighting through X1 to X6, Zero was put to a slumber that were to end 100 years later, where he'll have to be awoken to fight against Neo Archedia Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'6" * Weight: N/A * A.I. Age: N/A * Dr. Wily's greatest masterpiece * Designed to destroy the original Mega Man and Bass * Has a full head of hair underneath his helmet in the manga Weapons * Z-Buster ** Powered by Solar Energy ** Charge Shot ** Usable with either arm ** Commonly prefers Z-Saber over Z-Buster * Z-Saber ** Sword with Energy Blade ** Can wield with either hand ** Stored on his shoulder when not in use * Durga Glaive ** Lance ** Two and a half times more range than Z-Saber ** Utilizes one special move *** Renyoudan **** "Chained Leaf Severing" **** Six thrusts **** Breaks barriers * V-Hanger ** Purple energy daggers ** Half the range of the Z-Saber ** Utilizes one special move *** Souenbu *** "Twin Swallow Dance" *** Fires a wind boomerang * Bashou Fan ** Energy Fans ** Uses one technique *** Zekkyoudan *** "Absolute Mirror Severing" *** Reflects projectiles at attacker * Titan Breaker ** Large hammer ** Can break through enemy barriers ** Only capable of a lone slamming attack ** Uses one technique *** Dairettsui *** "Great Violent Hammer" *** Slam that creates earthquakes to lower defences * Kaiser Knuckle ** Brass knuckles ** Extremely close-range ** Same attack power of Titan Breaker minus barrier-breaking capability ** Can utilize multiple moves *** Ganzanha **** "Rock Slashing Wave" **** Punches ground, creating energy spark **** Can break enemy barriers *** Senpuukyaku **** "Whirlwind Leg" **** Airborne dark-element spin kick **** Can turn into a fall, rising, or diagonal kick *** Raijinken **** "Thunder Swift Fist" **** Slides forward, then an electrical uppercut **** Ends with vertical lightning bolt that can grab objects above and below him *** Enkoukyaku **** "Blaze Descending Leg" **** Descending fire-elemental kick **** Burns enemies on contact *** Shouryuuken **** "Rising Dragon Fist" **** Ice-elemental Shoryuken-like uppercut **** Freezes enemies on contact * Σ Blade ** Large sword taken from Sigma ** Can break through enemy barriers ** Halves special weapon energy usage ** Twice the range of the Z-Saber Abilities Rising slash * Ryuenjin ** "Dragon Flame Blade" ** Fiery uppercut * Denjin ** "Electric Blade" ** Electrical uppercut ** Also sends lightning bolts below him * Shoenzan ** "Rising Flame Mountain" ** Standing version of Ryuenjin ** Creates wall of fire * Raijinshou ** "Raijin Rising" ** Rises within an electrical tornado * Hyouryuushou ** "Ice Dragon Rising" ** Upward-spinning ice slash ** Freezes airborne enemies upon contact Downward stab * Hyouretsuzan ** "Ice Fury Slash" ** Saber turns into icicle * Danchien/Enkoujin ** "Severing Earth Flame"/"Blaze Descending Blade" ** Generates explosions and burns upon contact * Rakukojin ** "Falling Steel Blade" ** Saber turns into metal ** Throws metal anchors upon contact Dashing thrust * Raijingeki ** "Raijin Attack" ** Electrical thrust * Youdantotsu ** "Leaf Severing Thrust" ** Wood thrust ** Breaks enemy barriers * Raikousen ** "Lightning Flash" ** Dashes forward, leaving a trail of electricity ** Usable in air Ground punch * Earth Gaizer ** Generates explosions from ground which move from left to right * Tri-Thunder ** Generates balls of electricity that randomly erupt from ground * Rakuhouha/Messenkou ** "Falling Phoenix Crusher"/"Destroying Glint" ** Sends out waves of energy like a fan * Shin Messenkou ** "True Destroying Glint" ** Projectiles shoot from the floor to the ceiling * Rekkoha ** "Rending Light Supremacy" ** Summons beams of light from above ** Used by Zero in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Bakuenjin ** "Bursting Flame Array" ** Creates fiery explosion * Tenshouha ** "Heaven Shine Supremacy" ** Summons pillar of light to destroy enemies above him Ranged * Zankourin ** "Slashing Light Ring" ** Light wheel that slices through anything in its path ** Cannot perform other techniques while wheel is active * Hieijin ** "Flying Shadow Blade" ** Launches homing missile from saber while in air * Hadangeki ** "Wave Severing Attack" ** Wave of energy after overhead slash * Shingetsurin ** "True Moon Ring" ** Two blue ring-like projectiles ** Home in on target and stay in front of them, then strike * Denharei ** "Electric Blade Zero" ** Small spinning crescent wave ** Homing capabilities ** Follow-up to Shingetsurin * Ittouryoudan: Genmurei ** "Cutting in Two with a Single Stroke: Phantasm Zero" ** Giant crescent wave projectile ** Massive in size ** As the name implies, can cut someone in half with one hit Other * Shippuu ** "Hurricane" ** Halts during dash, sending out an afterimage * Sougenmu ** "Twin Phantasms" ** Variant of X’s Soul Body ** Mimics Zero’s attacks, dealing damage * Hyoroga ** "Ice Wolf Fang" ** Clings to ceiling ** Can drop icicles and dash * Gokumonken ** "Prison Gate Sword" ** Enters defensive stance ** Automatically blocks enemy shots ** Counterattacks any enemy that approaches Feats *Defeated Fake Zero, Gareth, Colonel, Iris, and General *Saved X on multiple occasions **From Vile twice **From Sigma once *Has never held back in battle *Returned from supposed death multiple times *Survived crashing a space shuttle into the space colony Eurasia Faults * Harbinger of Maverick Virus * Durability sometimes inconsistent * Lacking in ranged weaponry Alternate Forms Zero (Mega Man Zero) Background * Actually a reproduction of the Original Zero from the X Series, though the mind and soul of the Original Zero are the same * Was awakened 100 years after the events of Original Zero's ending in Mega Man X6 sometime after Command Mission * Height: Probably the same as Zero from the X Series * AI Age: Probably the same as Zero from the X Series * Weight: Probably the same as Zero from the X Series Abilities * Dashing: Zero can dash forward for probably around the distance of X's Dash Boots. Leaves red afterimages. * Wall Jumping: Same as Mega Man X, but it can be boosted by Dashing to have more momentum. Weapons Note: All of Zero's weapons can charge up for a powerful strike Zero can only equip 2 at a time, though re-equipping is probably instant Z-Buster: * Originally an old model of a handheld gun used by the late Milan ** With the Z Saber's help, the gun is capable of charging up * Mounted onto Zero when not in use Z-Saber: * Also like in the X Series, but it's shaped way differently, it looks more like a laser triangle on a metal stick, this could supposedly help out in sword struggles * Probably Zero's preferred weapon * Unlike the X Series, this Z Saber has been upgraded to be able to charge up * Unlike the X Series, this Z Saber doesn't seem to need an energy source (lasted 100 years) ** Zero has an internal reactor inside, so Zero, could be powering it himself * Can easily slice through 300 mm of reinforced steel in a single stroke * Can use the Triple Slash, a three hit combo consisting of 1 horizontal slash, then 1 vertical, and then one more powerful vertical slash. Generally Zero's favorite combo * Can use the Rolling Slash, a rolling slash in mid-air * According to concept arts, Zero COULD have 2 Z Sabers, but seems to carry only one at a time Triple Rod: * A lance that can be used in many directions. * Fully charged, Zero can spin it around like a battle staff * It's hilt can be modified to extend by 3 times, but this only happens on the ground Shield Boomerang: * By rotating the Z Saber mounted on his forearm, Zero can hold it like a shield directly in front of him, blocking enemy projectiles, though it wont block powerful ones or melee * When thrown, the weapon becomes a shuriken looking disc that loops up before coming back to Zero Chain Rod: * After the Triple Rod got destroyed, the remains were used to make the "looser" Chain Rod * Can be used like a grappling hook for the ceiling * Trusted straight forward, stabbing enemies to bring them back to Zero into a Z Saber strike. Can do the same with large boxes too * Could just impale instead Recoil Rod: * 2 energy tonfas mounted on Zero's arms * When charged, the attack will knock the enemy away Zero Knuckle * consists of a Z-shaped chip implanted into Zero's palms. * It allows him to rip off certain types of weapons (such as blasters, rocket launchers or axes) from enemy Mechaniloids or weak Reploids to use them for his own ** Generally results in the enemy's death ** Thus, Zero is almost never without a weapon * Charged Version results in a powerful punch * Cannot be equipped by elemental chip (due to the lack of them in Zero 4) EX Skills Note: These are skills that upgrade regular weapons to have special effects Z Buster: * Laser Shot: Goes through enemies * Reflect Shot: Laser Shot, but goes through walls * Time Stopper: Fires mid range shot that forms a cube, stopping enemies in time * Triple Shot: Icy shot that splits in 3 directions (Ice Chip) * Blizzard Arrow: Fire three ice arrows (Ice Chip) * Ice Javelin: Fires a long spear of ice, dealing multiple hits (Ice Chip) * Spark Shot: Split's vertically on contact (Thunder Chip) * V-Shot: Shot that fires spreading out like a horizontal V (Thunder Chip) * Tractor Shot: Absorbs energy missiles to increase power, can paralyze (Thunder Chip) * Blast Shot: Engulfs enemy in explosion (Flame Chip) * Burst Shot: Same as blast shot, looks smaller (Flame Chip) * Burning Shot: Explodes on contact, surrounding enemies can be burned on impact Z Saber: * Tenshouzan(Split Heavens): A sword uppercut, can be used with Flame Chip to make it fire too * Flame Fang: Split Heavens with a chance to burn * Sengatotsu: A dashing slice, can be used with Thunder Chip to... do the obvious * Gale Attack: Same as Sengatotsu, but deals rapid damage in one attack, one of the most damaging attacks * Thunder Stab: If the sword touches a wall, two thunderbolts will start crawling on the wall. Can paralyze * Sharp Edge/Saber Smash: Stab down in the air, can use the Ice Chip/Thunder Chip to... you get the idea * Kougenjin: Fires a shockwave from blade, goes through shields * Throw Blade: A shockwave from blade with pointed fold, with Ice Chip, it gets bigger and travels longer * Ice Blade: Kougenjin but ice. Can go through enemies. Can freeze. * Sky Chaser: Saber Smash with no element, but makes rocks erupt on contact with ground Chain Rod: * Energy Chain: Drains life energy on contact Shield Boomerang: * Filter Shield: Turns projectiles into E Crystals (that heal) * Shield Sweep: Shield is thrown in the ground and rolls forward before coming back, with Thunder Chip, it leaves a spark trail * Orbit Shield: Revolves around Zero for 4 revolutions (6 if ice is equipped) before doing the normal attack Recoil Rod: * 1000 Slash: Rapid Combo Attack * Soul Launcher: Fires in the air when rod is pointed upwards, which splits into four and comes crashing down, with Flame Chip, the shot sit there flaming for a little Chips Zero can equip only one at a time, though the equipping time is probably instant Elemental Chips/Body Chips Body Chip versions of Elemental Chips are pretty much worse, as they only affect charge attacks Thunder Chip: * Electrifies all weapons * Works well against Fire enemies * Stuns enemies Flame Chip: * Makes all weapons fiery * Works well against Ice enemies * Deals gradual damage when still in effect Ice Chip: * Makes all weapons icy * Works well against Lightning enemies * Stuns enemies Light Chip: * Ignores Quicksand and crumbling terrain Absorber: * No recoil/knockback when hit Head Chips Auto Charge * Charges automatically Auto Heal * Heals while standing still Quick Charge * Weapons charge faster Foot Chips Spike * Can stand and move on slippy terrain easily Quick * Faster Running Speed Double Jump * One Mid Air Jump Shadow Dash * Invulnerable during a dash Frog * Slides down walls slower Splash Jump * Jump on water bodies Ultimate * All other foot abilities Forms Forms are just different modes Zero could enter at anytime, probably instantly, each giving different power, defense, and speed buffs or debuffs and a special abilities * Normal Form (Red) ** Power: ** ** Defense: ** ** Speed: ** ** Allows 3 shots at a time (?) * Energy Form (Gold/Yellow) ** Power: *** ** Defense: ** ** Speed: * ** Probability of enemies dropping life capsules increases, Zero can now only fire 2 bullets at a time * X Form (Light Blue) ** Power: *** ** Defense: ** ** Speed: *** ** Increases power of the Z-Buster and can now fire 4 shots at a time. Zero's Triple Slash combo is completely replaced with just his second slash, like how X uses the Z-Saber in X6 * Defense Form (Lime Green) ** Power: * ** Defense: **** (Doubles Defense) ** Speed: ** ** Increases the power of the Shield Boomerang * Erase Form (Pink) ** Power: ** ** Defense: *** ** Speed: ** ** Can absorb enemy shots with an uncharged Z-Saber swing or Shield Boomerang * Active Form (Orangish Yellow) ** Power: ** ** Defense: ** ** Speed: **** (Doubles Speed) ** Can execute rolling slashes in a jump or dashing on the ground (looking like the original Zero's Kuuezan, using the EX Skill Sengatotsu will cancel the dashing roll slash * Power Form (Purple) ** Power: **** ** Defense: ** ** Speed: * ** Obviously powers up all weapons and the Triple Slash combo is replaced with just the third slash * Rise Form (Silver) ** Power: ** ** Defense: ** ** Speed: **** ** Triple Slash's third slash is replaced with the Original Zero's Shoenzan, without the fire * Proto Form | Note: Can only be obtained through completing the game first, its use is entirely on the DB creator's choice ** Power: **** ** Defense: * ** Speed: ** ** Increases power to all weapons, only the Shield Boomerang can be charged, and the Triple Slash is disabled * Ultimate Form | Note: Can only be obtained through completing the game first, its use is entirely on the DB creator's choice ** Power: *** ** Defense: *** ** Speed: *** ** Increases Weapon's power, allows instant use of charged attacks Feats * Defeated Omega Zero, who is the Original Zero from the X Series (before he got help from the Dark Elf), but minus all the weapons Zero has aside from the purple Z-Saber (MMZ Version) * Defeated Copy X, a "weaker" version of X (MMZ's) * Defeated Elpizo, who had help of the Dark Elf, which is extremely powerful, enough to destroy X's real body Faults * Compared to the Z-Buster of the Original Zero (MMX) Zero's Z-Buster is probably as stronger due to the fact that it was originally a standard handgun of the late Milas * Despite his power, he's still just a reproduction and does have as much of the many abilities of the Original Zero (MMX) Trivia *The Zero used in X vs. Zero and Raiden vs. Zero is pre-''Megaman Zero'' series. Gallery Protoman and zero by metalteam-d6mcldo.png|Zero and Proto Man foeiw;jrwgon1-d5j6yig.png|Possible sprites for Death Battle (Excluding the Mega Man X sprite) Mhx_zero.jpg|Zero's original frame from Mega Man X Zero10_Kopie.jpg|Zero's upgraded frame Zero2.jpg|Zero in Mega Man Zero X1_zero.jpg|Z-Buster Zsaber.jpg|Z-Saber MMXCM-Zero_s-Weapons.jpg|Zero's Sabers in Command Mission. From left to right: Red Lotus Saber, Z Ichimonji, Z Rapier, Soul Saber, Flame Saber and Doubletooth. Megaman-Zero-Background-New-Hd-Wallpaper--650x400.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Robot Masters Category:Robots Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior